


Ayudando a Sanar

by Diana924



Category: From Dusk Till Dawn: The Series
Genre: F/M, Fanfic Italia P0rn Fest, First Time, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Post-Season/Series 01, Pre-Season/Series 02
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-26
Updated: 2019-12-26
Packaged: 2021-02-25 06:21:29
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 808
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21971353
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Diana924/pseuds/Diana924
Summary: Non si erano guardati indietro finché non erano stati al sicuro in Texas, sebbene sicuro fosse un termine relativo.
Relationships: Kate Fuller/Seth Gecko
Kudos: 6





	Ayudando a Sanar

Non si erano guardati indietro finché non erano stati al sicuro in Texas, sebbene sicuro fosse un termine relativo.

Kate sembrava stranamente maturata in quella notte infernale, occhi da adulta su un corpo smilzo di adolescente e Seth sentiva di essere giunto al limite. Vampiri, o culebras come volevano farsi chiamare, divinità messicane, psicopatici vari e Richie sparito assieme a Santanico Pandemonium, tutto era andato a rotoli e dire che doveva essere un lavoretto tranquillo.

Si erano fermati nel primo motel che avevano trovato, nessuno per fortuna aveva fatto domande sul sangue che impregnava i loro abiti o su cosa ci facesse una ragazzina così giovane con un uomo che sicuramente non era suo padre. Si erano liberati degli abiti e poi si erano entrambi gettati sull’unico letto, nessuna disputa per la poltrona o altro, erano così stanchi e provati che volevano solamente dormire.

Era stato Seth il primo a svegliarsi quando era già notte e per qualche istante era rimasto a contemplare Kate, era poco più di una bambina eppure si sentiva stranamente legato a lei, forse per le esperienze condivise. La luna illuminava il corpo di lei mettendo in particolare risalto i suoi seni, sodi come solo un’adolescente poteva averli e al ventre piatto, la perfetta adolescente americana aveva pensato Seth poco prima che Kate aprisse gli occhi.

<< Se vuoi … ne abbiamo bisogno entrambi >> disse lei con voce strascicata. Aveva perso suo padre, aveva perso Scott e non poteva nemmeno piangerli, era andato tutto a puttane per colpa dei fratelli Gecko eppure non riusciva ad essere infuriata con Seth come avrebbe voluto o come lui meritava.

<< Dobbiamo conservare le energie per domani >> rispose lui, se avessero avuto più tempo gli sarebbe piaciuto farsela, e prendersi tutto il tempo del mondo per godersela ma avevano altro di cui occuparsi. La sua erezione la pensava diversamente ma doveva pensare con il cervello e non con il cazzo in quei momenti.

<< Ho bisogno di non pensare, e vale lo stesso per te. Poi ce ne andremo ognuno per la sua strada >> dichiarò Kate prima di abbassarsi le mutandine, sembrava uscita da una rivista pensò Seth, non una di quelle rivistacce porno ma qualcosa di patinato ed elegante.

Era qualcosa di istintivo, di disperato e quasi curativo, lui doveva smettere di pensare a Richie per un secondo e concentrarsi su Kate e sul calore del suo corpo, Kate doveva smettere di piangere e concentrarsi su quel corpo virile sopra di lei. Si mossero disperati, con movimenti istintivi e quasi bestiali, Kate che allargò le gambe non appena lo vide abbassarsi i boxer e Seth che iniziò a leccarle i seni in maniera spasmodica. Lei gemette quando lui iniziò a suggere con forza un capezzolo, in altri momenti si sarebbe ribellata ma aveva bisogno di quel tipo di dolore, le ricordava che era viva, che era sopravvissuta a quegli orrori e che non era sola, quel dolore mischiato a piacere la faceva sentire più viva che mai.

Lo strinse a sé, aveva bisogno di quello, aveva avuto a malapena un ragazzo prima di tutto quello ma non le importava, prima avrebbe voluto sicuramente un altro come prima volta ma adesso aveva Seth Gecko e se lo sarebbe fatto andare bene, non era il momento di essere schizzinose.

Oh cazzo, little miss sunshine era vergine fu l’ultimo pensiero razionale di Seth Gecko, era sicuro che la ragazza fosse alle prime esperienze ma così … non se lo sarebbe maia spettato. Solitamente lo avrebbe fatto eccitare ma dopo tutto quello che era accaduto lo lasciò quasi indifferente, semplicemente si mosse più lentamente, stando attento a non farle male, non avevano bisogno di altro dolore, non dopo i fatti di quella notte.

Kate trattenne un grido, non sapeva se di dolore o di piacere, l’unica cosa che sapeva era che non voleva smettere, aveva bisogno di quel calore, del corpo di Seth sopra di lei e non aveva affatto bisogno di carinerie o altro. << Non trattenerti … non oggi almeno >> ansimò prima che le loro labbra si unissero per un bacio che sapeva di desiderio, disperazione e un pizzico di follia.

Seth ansimò obbedendole ma stando comunque attento a non farle male, il sesso di Kate sembrava volerlo intrappolare lì e si sentiva così vicino all’orgasmo, gemette nel sentire le mani di lei sfiorargli la schiena, per quanto inesperta sapeva esattamente come fare, gli adolescenti di oggi.

Kate rimase senza fiato quando sentì un calore sconosciuto pervaderla, mosse appena il bacino inseguendo quel piacere prima che tutto diventasse bianco. Aveva appena perso la sua verginità in un motel texano, con un rapinatore di banche dopo una notte infernale circondata da esseri che a rigor di logica dovevano trovarsi solo negli horror eppure era ancora viva, erano ancora vivi.

Non era il miglior sistema per guarire o altro, ma per leccarsi le ferite a vicenda sicuramente funzionava.


End file.
